mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure
is a 2008 platform video game in the Mitchell Van Morgan series developed by SNK Playmore, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. It was released in December 2008 in North America, and May 2009 in Japan, exclusively for the Nintendo DS & PlayStation Portable handheld game consoles. It is also the first game of the Mitchell series ever to be released on a video game console licensed by a different company like SNK, since Mitchell Collection on the Game com. The game was praised by critics, receiving perfect scores from multiple reviews. Gameplay Main game The game is similar in level design and gameplay to Super Mitchell for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation & Microsoft Windows, but with mostly new bosses. It also includes a few graphics from the original Mitchell Van Morgan(1998), as well as music from Super Mitchell 2, Mitchell Van Morgan 64 and Mitchell Van Morgan Legends. A new game mode called Trial Room allows players to replay previously cleared levels with the aim of beating their record. Two modes are available: Time Trial and Advanced. Advanced is the same as Time Trial but must be cleared with 50 rings or more in order for the time to be recorded.Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure manual pg.12, 13 A rankings option is available to view the best time records for both Time Trial and Advanced. A Top 5 Update feature is available to connect with other players and exchange or combine each other's rankings.Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure manual pg.14, 15 Puzzle pieces can be collected throughout the game and be made available in Puzzle Room. Puzzle Room features three modes: Build Puzzle, View Puzzle, and Puzzle Initialize. In Build Puzzle players can build the puzzle by using the pieces the player found throughout the game. View Puzzle allows players to view puzzles they have completed. Puzzle Initialize allows the player to release all puzzle pieces back to be found again.Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure manual pg.18, 19 Multiplayer In addition to the single player mode, Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure allows multiplayer gaming for two players. In order to compete, both players are required to have a Neo Geo Pocket Color and a copy of the game, and one link cable. Player 1 is always Mitchell, while player 2 is Gavin Gavin Davis. The multiplayer component is entitled 'Duel Room' and features two modes: Sonic Rush and Get the Rings. The objective of Sonic Rush is for players to compete to finish a zone first. The objective of Get the MVM Coins is to compete in collecting a specified amount of MVM Coins. If one of the players has obtained the specified rings first, they are declared the victor and the other automatically loses. Players are also able to lose if they lose too many rings to the point that the zone has insufficient amount of rings or for basics impossible.Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure manual pg.16, 17 Reception and legacy Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure received very positive reviews. IGN gave the game a perfect 10 out of 10 score. Pocket Magazine gave the game 5 stars. Dean Scott of Computer and Video Games Magazine also gave the game 5 stars, praising the single player mode being familiar to the original 3 16-bit games.Computer and Video Games Magazine, Issue 220, pg.100 Mitchell's Pocket Adventure: The Speedy Manga Artist Gets shrunk in the handheld consoles. Gamespot gave the game an 8.3 out of 10, praising the game's graphics, sound, and gameplay, but criticizing the game's short length and its lack of difficulty. Chris Murphy of Retro Gamer gave the game 4.67 out of 5. Mitchell's Pocket Adventure was one of the games from the Nintendo DS & PlayStation Portable to be included in IGN's DSi Virtual Console Wishlist. Gallery Official Logos and Covers Mitchell's Pocket Adventure logo.png|The North American Logo|link=http://www.nick.com/games/mitchell/ Mitchell's Pocket Adventure logo (Japanese title).png|The Japanese Logo|link=http://www.nickjapan.com/games/mitchell/ Mitchell's Pocket Adventure Official Cover.png|The Official North American Cover|link=http://www.thq.com/games/mitchell/ Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure Official Cover (European).png|The Official European Cover|link=http://www.thq.com/games/mitchell/ Nintendo DS Mitchell's Pocket Adventure Nintendo DS Cover.png|North American Cover|link=http://www.thq.com/mitchellpocketadventures/ds Mitchell's Pocket Adventure Nintendo DS European Cover.png|European Cover|link=http://www.thq.com/mitchellpocketadventures/ds Mitchell's Pocket Adventure Nintendo DS Japanese Cover.png|Japanese Cover|link=http://www.thqgame.jp/mitchellpocketadventures/ds Mitchell's Pocket Adventure Nintendo DS PAL Cover.png|PAL Region Cover|link=http://www.thq.com/games/mitchell/ PlayStation Portable Mitchell's Pocket Adventure PlayStation Portable Cover.png|North American Cover (PSP Version)|link=http://www.thq.com/mitchellpocketadventures/psp Mitchell's Pocket Adventure PlayStation Portable European Cover.png|European Cover (PSP Version)|link=http://www.juicegames.com/mitchellpocketadventures/psp Mitchell's Pocket Adventure PlayStation Portable Japanese Cover.png|Japanese Cover (PSP Version)|link=http://www.thqgame.jp/mitchellpocketadventures/psp Mitchell's Pocket Adventure PlayStation Portable PAL Cover part 2.png|PAL Region Cover (PSP Version)|link=http://www.thq.com/mitchellpocketadventures/psp References Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Nickelodeon games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan's Pocket Adventure